Big Brother Scrafty
by Reshzin
Summary: The he had before was gone and he would never get it back, all because of an insane Pokémon and his love for shiny things. Later this scraggy's life may be livable again but for now he could only survive and plan his every breath.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello people of this is my first ever fanfic so I would really like some tips and comments if you liked the story PLEASE no flames. I will most likely edit and fix the story when I get more experience. **

Big Brother Scrafty

**Chapter 1**

A scraggy walks towards a bush that appears to have sitrus berries on it. He smiles in delight when he sees them, then grabs all that he can to put in his pouch, yet he does it so that it isn't too noticeable. He doesn't want to attract any hungry pokémon. Berries now gathered, he walks in the opposite direction of the bush, out of the forest, and in to the desert. Walking further he trots to a small, and seemingly flourishing, oasis.

There are several Scrafty and Scraggy about and some turn their heads to see him walk in.

"Hi guys," he waves and some wave back, "I found more berries. Do you know where Boss is?" At the mention of food he gathers the whole gang's attention.

There had been an ambush by a rival gang a day or so ago, and most of the fighters were injured, yet their supply of berries and healing items had dropped drastically so there had not been nearly enough food or medicine to provide them. All uninjured were to scout for food or medicine so they weren't completely defenseless if the attackers decided to come back. Scraggy didn't know why or how but his senses were far better then his counterparts. Therefore he was usually sent on scouting missions for food if seriously needed, so it wasn't much different then what he normally did.

He gave some of his findings to the Scrafty caretakers, and a little to the scraggys who were hungry. Scraggy repeated his question and his, now very grateful, colleges pointed to the large dying oak tree.

The large dying oak tree was more commonly referred to as 'Uncle Oaks', for it was the birthplace of scraggy children, and was used as a conference room where secret elaborate plans were formed and discussed. Even though Uncle Oaks was leafless it truly was a sight to behold, for its branches reached over about 50% of the whole base, and it roots protruded out of the ground providing a play area for the scraggys. In its monstrous truck there was an enormous hole made by the three great oak trees that made it. In Uncle Oaks' 'entrance' there were gentle vines coming from above, providing an important cover for its occupants, mother or battle planner.

Scraggy walked up to the entrance of Uncle Oaks and called to the Boss before entering.

"Boss I found more berries," He stated with a fair amount of volume.

"Come in boy," Boss replied, "come in." Scraggy walked in and stood before the leader of the gang. Boss was always referred to as 'Boss' or 'The Leader', but never was he ever referred to as 'the boss' simply 'Boss' (it was considered rude to call him just 'the boss.') He was an impressive model of a Scrafty, for he had a very large crest and was the strongest of the gang. He had a supreme amount of patience, was very mature in most situations, and was a very good listener. Boss was also known to be able to talk his way out of any argument, but the way he did it made him seem far too cunning for his own good.

Boss gave Scraggy a delighted grin when he walked in then gestured to the table in the middle of the room. Scraggy placed rest of the food he had gathered on the rug made of leaves.

"I gave a lot of berries to the gang." Scraggy exclaimed. The other scrafty in the room set down his wooden clipboard (that seemed ready to break) and walked over to count the berries.

Kyat was an extremely fast and agile Scrafty with an intellect that was known far and wide throughout the scrafty mafia. Though it was considered good luck to actually make him talk –that wasn't work or tips related- for more then a minute or two because he wasn't prone to talking very much if at all. He was Boss' bodyguard, (though he didn't really need to be, for boss was strong enough on his own) but he was normally just used as Boss' primary assistant and caretaker. Boss was prone to working on plans or projects for far too long into the night and Kyat was the only one who could get him to sleep or rest for a bit. He also made sure that boss was eating correctly and didn't strain himself (he didn't let Boss out of his sight if he could help it)

Kyat was also extremely protective of Boss, and if foreign gang members merely _implied_ a threat he had them down on the ground begging for mercy (this defense also applied to the gang). It was known that he thought his purpose of life was to keep Boss safe and take on any stress known to pokémon just to make a day easier for him. Because of this resolve Kyat was also in charge of most mandatory jobs, for example his foresaw food, medical supplies, and was basically the go-to guy for everything (Boss gave Kyat the jobs because Kyat was bored, and Boss didn't want to do it.)

"Good job my boy," Boss gave Scraggy a warm smile, "I can always count on you to find food with your excellent senses" scraggy gave a shy smile, then said 'hi' to Kyat, who gave a small nod back, then continued counting. Right before Scraggy was about to leave, Boss interrupted his departure,

"Scraggy you don't need to collect any more food, our stock is now full" Boss said enthusiastically. Scraggy nodded then, exited the tree then went to where the younger scraggy were playing.

"Storytellers here, storytellers here!" the young ones shouted excitedly. Scraggy gave a wide smile. The young ones were his main responsibility if one of them got hurt on his watch it was on him. Most of the scraggy mothers had to do other duties – or just really needed a break- so they left them with one of two caretakers, Scraggy himself, or Enew, Scraggy's best friend. Enew was a very energetic scraggy that could never sit still, and Enew's main job was to entertain the young ones when they were bored. He wasn't the primary caretaker, but he could take care of the young ones when Scraggy needed to do something for Boss.

Scraggy nodded to Enew, who saw him then started to run over to him, all of the young ones followed his example.

"What mission did ya do for Boss, tell me, tell me," Enew exclaimed excitedly. At the mention of 'Boss' and 'Mission' the young ones immediately got excited and sat down to hear the story. For Scraggy was known as the storyteller among the gang. Of course they knew his stories were false but sometimes the young one mixed reality with fiction and thought Scraggy was Boss' secret ninja (They thought this because after one of Scraggy's story's about him being a ninja a wild Darmanitan appeared. Scraggy was so scared for the children; his head butt was so strong it knocked the poor pokémon out in one hit. The children then decided that scraggy was ninja material.)

Scraggy sat down and began a tale of three wild Krookodiles and one berry bush. The gang, hearing the beginnings of one of 'The Storytellers' stories started to form a circle around him. Boss and Kyat, finished with all their duties, joined the circle story too. An atmosphere of calm and anticipation engulfed the gang. Yet unbeknownst to them someone was watching their every move.

Next day

Scraggy was watching the young ones when Boss unexpectedly shouted out,

"May I have everyone's attention!" Boss stated clearly, for he should never have to ask. All heads faced him. Kyat was standing, next to Boss, somewhat awkwardly with a pack on his back made of rugged vines that was half filled with berries.

"As some of you know strange kidnappings have been happening throughout our territory and I'm getting worried that something worst may come as of late. For this reason I'm sending Kyat," Boss gestured to him, "to patrol the perimeter of our territory for any strange happenings." Some members of the gang nodded in agreement.

"You know the drill, If Kyat doesn't comeback within one and a half days all of the older male scrafty are to search for him and carry him back if injured." At this, most of the male Scraftys looked at him in determination and in worry, for Kyat was Boss's most trusted warrior, advisor, and friend and if he couldn't come back in one piece something was definitely wrong. Kyat lowered his head to the ground in embarrassment at all of the worry directed towards him.

Boss patted Kyat's shoulder, and spoke to him in words only he could here. Kyat glared at him with a look that conveyed irritation and worry, to the gang's surprise, then saluted to them and took off. Scraggy was surprised that 1) Kyat willingly left Boss' side without complaint and 2) pokémon have been getting kidnapped!? How come pokémon were getting kidnapped and he – or any of the scraggys, due to their expressions- wasn't informed. Angered by this revelation Scraggy told Enew to watch the young ones, and went in to Uncle Oaks, for Boss had just slipped inside.

"Sir how come I was not informed about the kidnappings?" Scraggy asked in all his politeness. Boss then turned around and gave him a strange look. It was a look that conveyed surprise but also held something else... eagerness to tell. Scraggy had seen that same look in scraggys that were trying to hide a secret. The eagerness in the look didn't last long, but Scraggy had seen, the damage was done. Boss sighed.

'What's he hiding,' thought Scraggy.

"I didn't tell you or any of the scraggys," Boss exclaimed, "because I didn't want to worry them, the young ones would most likely cry and I didn't want to give them unwelcomed stress. Kyat will come back and inform me of any suspicious acts or events. We will fix this." Boss finished.

Scraggy look ashamed with himself for being suspicious of Boss and thanked him for the information. Scraggy then proceeded to walk out of uncle oaks.

Boss POV

I sighed, that was a close one. That scraggy is far too young to know of the violence and unfathomable filth this world has to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kyat POV

I looked to the left, no disruptions. I looked to the right, no disturbances. Feeling that it was safe I leapt out of my hiding place, for it was time for me to head back. At this point in time I was cloaked in the veil of night, which was convenient because I was located at the farthest point in our territory. It was only the first day and I was done with patrolling, so I started to run silently back to base; I constantly scanning my surroundings for any strange activity.

Halfway back to base I felt hungry and somewhat tired, for the activities of the day and late hour had sapped my energy. I then had a strange urge to hide most likely due to the uneasiness of being out in the open. Unable to stand this awkward feeling I leapt into the nearest patch of grass. Wanting to vanquish this unpleasantness I then settled down to rest and eat in peace. After a bit of recuperation I started to eat a Persim berry and concluded that when I was done I would leave.

"That stupid scrafty makes empty threats," an unknown pokémon says. I stopped mid bite. Scrafty?

"He seemed pretty sure of himself," another voice questions. I swallowed my berry down in one gulp then glanced out the grass towards the sound. A Darmanitan and a Krookodile were there. I made a mental note to never let my guard that low again, and find out who this scrafty was, and did he

"Whatever," addressed the Darmanitan, "just stick with the plan you fool. We sneak into the enemy's territory, find their primary base and capture the boss. But no cheering when we get him, 'cause we have to sneak out as quietly as possible and do it undetected. Got it?"

"Yes Sir," Addressed the Krookodile

I needed to stop them, but how? Mmm... Ambush? I smiled, and then proceeded to sneak behind them, aware of their movements with senses far sharper then that of the best and fiercest predators. I didn't emerge fully out of the bushes though, for now was not the time.

"If we split up when trying to capture _the boss_, (the unaware Darmanitan stated while pointing to a semi large tree standing not to far from them) go to this tree. I don't want any screw ups." My eyes twitched in anger at the disrespect he gave to Boss' name,

"Understood?" the Krookodile nodded. I frowned at the incompetence and ineptitude of these soldiers, were they not trained to never speak compromising information out loud.

The Darmanitan, who seemed to be the leader, started to walk away first. The Krookodile waited then walked a little ways behind him. I saw my chance. I then fully walked out of the grass making no more noise that of a Butterfree's wings. I grabbed the Krookodile by its neck then flattened his snout against his chest effectively cutting off his air supply. I waited till his struggles stopped then waited a little longer to make sure he wouldn't wake up any time soon. I released him then soundlessly dragged him from the path. I placed him on the grass the grass then set my sights on the Darmanitan.

He was still walking. My senses were all alert but I mentally shook my head at this fools attempt to invade our base. I stalked up to the pokémon while noticing all of his flaws, he didn't scan his surroundings, he didn't think his plan through, and these were all henchmen mistakes. I let out a small breath getting ready for a focus punch. I walked even closer then, at point blank, fired. The pokémon, unready for such an attack flew a couple yards from me.

I walked over to the Darmanitan then crouched down next to his head. I nudged him hoping I didn't make him faint fully, for I needed to try to get some information about that mysterious scrafty. He groaned at my attempts of awakening. 'Thank Arceus' I thought. Getting back to the task at hand I started the questions.

"Who that scrafty you were talking about," I asked not wanting to speak more then what was needed. The nearly fainted Darmanitan stared at me for a second then realized he wasn't going to get out of this.

"He called himself Boss and he seemed full of himself," the Darmanitan stated seemingly far too out of to care if he offended me, his offender. I was astonished then realized exactly whom this pokémon was talking about. In a rare show of anger I hit him as hard as I could. I could not believe this. I dragged the, now very injured, Darmanitan to where the Krookodile was then unraveled my bag and tied the two with its vines. Satisfied with my work I left them there, then left for base. To finally report in.

Narrator's POV

Scraggy was exhausted, he had been entertaining the young ones all day non-stop. It was almost time to go bed though. Scraggy smiled at the thought, nice warm bed. Just then Enew interrupted his daydreaming,

"HEY LOOK KYATS BACK!" shouted Enew happily. All of the gang looked to where he was pointing hoped to see him alive and well. Then a strange coldness set over then, for Kyat looked angrier then they had ever seen him, his face holding only pure anger and rage. Kyat looked to the nearest Scrafty.

"Where is Boss," he nearly snarled yet seemed to be trying hard to in keep in his temper. The Scrafty, half scared and half surprised that Kyat spoke, pointed to Uncle Oaks.

"Thank you," Kyat said with clenched teeth. Kyat proceeded to walk towards Uncle Oaks. Then went inside. The gang let out a collective sigh of relief, and a few were concerned what would happen to Boss, yet they didn't need to wait any longer, for their questioned were answered, in the form of yelling.

Kyat's POV

I was so angry, what was that fool thinking. I tried to calm down and I asked where _'he'_ was. I thanked the scrafty then tried to calm down, I walked into Uncle Oaks, but I just couldn't after- Boss turned around and before he could he a word out I lost it.

"WHAT IN MEW'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING. THAT WAS STUPID SO _INCREDIBLY_ STUPID. YOU DIDN'T THNK _AT ALL_ ABOUT THE CONCIQUENCES DID YOU!" I yelled with every decibel of volume I could muster up. Boss taken aback and tried to console me.

"Kyat what are yo-," he couldn't finish.

"DO YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THINGS BEFORE YOU DO THEM. ARE YOU _THAT _FULL OF YOURSELF TH-TH-," **frustrated gasps** "THAT YOU DON'T EVEN TRY TO PLAN ANYTHING B-BECAUSE YOU THINK THAT NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO YOU, AND THAT GOING INTO-TO _ENEMY_ TERRITORY WON'T BE DANGEROUS." I was so mad that I was stuttering, I think that maybe I was panicking, but I didn't care. Boss had to understand that this was dangerous business and he couldn't keep messing around like this, though Boss seemed to understand what I was talking about, for his face morphed into one of guilt and shame as it dawned on him.

"Kyat I need you to calm down," Boss said his voice full of pleading. But I was too angry to give in; in fact, it made me even angrier.

"Calm down... CALM DOWN! HOW COULD I POSSIBALLY C-CALM DOWN AFTER THIS. YOU WENT AND DID SOME THING SO FOOLISH THAT YOU COULD HAVE DIED DOING IT AND YOU DIDN'T, You Didn't even think _tell me_..." My voice cracked at the end, and if I was honest with my self I felt betrayed, and a little bit hurt. After all these years of protecting him giving him advice and being his best friend, Boss still couldn't trust me. I sighed; I didn't realize that this could make me feel so down. I lowered my head in disbelief.

"Kyat I wasn't trying to be arrogant," Boss sighs," please let me explain..." I looked up.

"Explain it to your gang, not me," I finalized, and then walked out of Uncle Oaks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Narrator POV

Sandile was having a good day. He won a battle against a Yamask, and he barely had any scratches. He smiled to himself, proudly walking down the dirt road looking for some food to eat, for a champion deserves a feast. He stopped, sniffed the air in hopes of sniffing out any berries then continued when he didn't find any. Sandile continued this for a while before he heard a groan coming from one of the bushes that grew on the side of the road. Feeling mighty he decided to peek in the bushes to see if he could help a pokémon in need.

Sandile was surprised to find a Darmanitan and a Krookodile tied together. The Krookodile noticed him and gave him a look of pure desperation.

"Please help me and my partner," the Krookodile pleaded, "we were mugged, tied up then left to die."

"We would greatly appreciate it if you could untie us from these ropes," the Darmanitan added in, knowing exactly what his partner was doing. The Sandile didn't know if he should untie them or not, he has never seen these two around here before. He was worried if they were lying, and were tied up for another more important reason other then being smuggled from.

The Krookodile could see the look of hesitation on the young sandiles face. 'We need to be more convincing' the Krookodile stated in his head. He sobbed audibly, and tried to be as convincing as possible.

"My young Sandile at home is never going to see his father again," The Krookodile had 'crocodile tears' streaming down his face, "He'll be fatherless for the rest of his life. Though you look just like him, it will be nice to have that image in my head when I die" The Darmanitan was startled at first but he got the gist and played along.

"Please good stranger, this is a father mourning his own death at the thought of never seeing his boy again," The Darmanitan pretended to choke up at the end of his sentence, "This man's son won't have a father if we stay here any longer." The Sandile was ashamed that he didn't free these gentlemen sooner. He bit the ropes and (after a few seconds of struggle) helped the two untangle themselves.

The Darmanitan and Krookodile thanked the Sandile then they fled. The Sandile was proud of himself. Then an interesting thought can to his head. There was a dangerous man roaming around the Boss' territory, people could get hurt. The Sandile then decided that Boss should know about this, so he started to happily jog towards the main base, feeling like a hero.

Kyat's POV

I walked out of Uncle Oaks feeling frustrated, angry, and tired. I closed my eyes, leaned against the tree, then let out a long sigh, yelling at Boss was tiresome. I stayed there for a second two then opened my eyes. To my surprise the entire gang was looking at me, some in fright, some in wonderment, and most in concern. The Scraggy in charge of the other scraggys, *young ones, and food scouting stepped closer to me.

Scraggy's POV

"Kyat are you okay," I took out an Oran berry and offered it to him. He looked extremely stressed, which any member of the gang would know due to the way he yelled at Boss. Kyat doesn't even give verbal pleasantries, so yelling big speeches... well just yelling in general was simply unheard of. Kyat took the berry then let out another sigh. He held the berry with both hands then simply stared at it, looking thoroughly unmotivated. Boss came out of Uncle Oaks not even looking chastised. He looked at Kyat and Kyat redirected his stare from the fruit to glare at Boss. He didn't even flinch! Boss turned to the gang and started to announce.

"Tomorrow there will a full gang meeting to," he paused as if collecting the proper words, "explain a few _things..."_ Boss finished as though unsure if what he said was enough. Kyat coughed in irritation

"A lot of things," Boss corrected looking at Kyat then looking back at us, "have a plentiful sleep everyone." Boss gave a small smile. Then went back into Uncle Oaks. Kyat looked at Boss departing, then addressed the gang who had yet to move.

"I need two soldier volunteers." Almost all of the soldiers raised their hands, not wanting to upset Kyat any more then needed. Kyat picked three men instead of two. No one questioned him.

"I need you three to go down to the dirt road on the opposite end of the base. There should be a Darmanitan and a Krookodile tied up in the bushes. Send the fastest one of you back to me if there are any problems," Kyat finished, then sighed a final time, "and for heavens sake people, stop acting as if I'm going to hurt you." Kyat smiled genuinely, and the gang finally relaxed and some smiled back. Kyat went back inside Uncle Oaks. I suppose he went back inside because he didn't give himself a chance to finish his report.

I waited a few seconds to make sure there was no more yelling, and then went to make sure that all the young ones were okay. Most of them were crowded around Enew.

"Ok guys," I tried to sound cheerful, "time to go home." Many of them nodded in agreement. Enew and I 'delivered' all the young ones to their homes, and then we started to go to his house first.

"Dude, Kyat sounded terrifying," Enew said with a smile. I nodded in agreement.

"I kinda feel bad for Boss, since was the one who was yelled at," I replied

"Yeah," he agreed with a grimace, "poor Boss" Enew laughed. We arrived at his house and I said bye, then headed to my house. While walking I then had the distinct feeling of being watched. I looked around, and to my horror I saw two ominous eyes staring at me from the bushes. A chilling cold gripped me. I gasped and ran towards my house, and right when I went through the doorway I could have swore that I heard a soft, chilling laugh.

Kyat's POV

'That was weird,' I thought, my patrol report utterly forgotten, 'Boss doesn't speak like that, nor does he try to collect his words. He was always confident when he said things' I was suspicious. **Usually I only had to glare at him for him to feel guilty, but he didn't show a single emotion on his face when I _yelled_ at him, when I _yelled_ at _him._ I had glared at him when he went out of Uncle Oaks but he flat out ignored me. Something was wrong; Boss shouldn't be behaving like this. Did something happen to him when he left for the enemy base.

All of these thoughts plagued my mind in a split second when I entered Uncle Oaks. I walked towards Boss, and he had his back facing towards me.

"Boss, is something wrong," I verbalized my thoughts. He turned towards me with a soft smile. It contained no friendliness, no warmth.

"Hello Kyat," He said, ignoring my question.

"Boss, are you okay," I said slowly, wary of what this man could do, for this was not Boss, a Scrafty who grew to be my very best friend. This was an enemy.

"I'm fine," Boss replied, his voice sounding less and less like him, "why would you think I wasn't fine." Seeing that this questioning wasn't going to get anywhere, and might even make '_Boss' _suspicious, I decided that I should go for the ignorant approach. Though if I do that he will wonder where my anger went... I decided then that I should go for the naively angry approach, yeah, that would work.

"Bo-," before I could get a word out he interrupted me.

"Kyat," the way he said my name was wrong, it was said with the cold bitterness of abandoned tundra, and not the gentle warm of an old friend.

"Don't worry Kyat, all will be explained tomorrow," His smile grew; looking more like an evil grin then a comforting smile, "I promise," was it possible for a grin to grow that impossibly wide, "now go get some sleep," I started to leave Uncle Oaks trying to keep my cool, trying not to panic. Just when I was about to leave, I heard a final statement, "you'll need it." I exited Uncle Oaks.

I had no idea something like this could strike fear into my heart the way it did. I let out a shaky breath. I was anxious that I had to wait till tomorrow for an explanation, and a reason. I could do anything to this imposter; people will think I did it out of anger, for I haven't a single bit of proof.

I saw the scraggy from before. He was staring at the bushes looking terrified, I was going to call out to him but right before I did. He ran towards his house, and right when he went inside. I heard a quiet ominous laugh. I looked towards the bushes and saw two creepy looking eyes, and when they looked towards me, the laughing abruptly stopped, and whatever pokémon those eyes belonged to fled. I ran to follow.

**Notes – **

**Scraftys and scraggys aren't the only pokémon in the area; sometimes there are orphans so saying scraggy children would be inaccurate.**

**Kyat and Boss have been friends since childhood, maybe I should make a separate story about those two, they're my favorite, plus I'm in a writing mood hmmm...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

?'s POV

I chuckled at the expression on the little Scraggy's face, he fled into his home terrified. I felt a presence and I looked towards it, to my horror Kyat was standing right there looking directly at me. By Arceus I was a fool. I should have concentrated on this one more. I shut my eyes and blindly fled. I honestly didn't know everything about his abilities or weaknesses. Hoping he would ignore me I ran deeper into the bushes, but I knew this would not be the case. He immediately took chase.

The bushes were sparse my chances were slimming by every step. I ran as fast as I could though the path I ran was undetermined; zigzagging to and fro, here and there, trying to go in the more thicker patches. Unfortunately Kyat was known to have an intelligence rivaled only, by his speed and agility. I tried to use some moves to confuse him, but I wasn't concentrating. I knew there was no possible way I could outrun him, but I could try.

There was a lot more dense foliage over by a small opening between two trees. I decided to take the risk. In a moment of daring I tried to leap over the clearing. Unfortunately a Joltik had made a near invisible web right where I was jumping, so I crashed into it. The Joltik, frightened and a bit tangle in it's own web, electrified the piece of web it was on, and since some strands of web were still connected to the original design, I got electrocuted. Ergo, because of my bad luck, I was paralyzed. Lady luck really was not on my side today because Kyat had finally caught up to me, only to be greeted by my prone form upon the ground.

"Who are you," Kyat started to state, in his (or so I've been told) normal no-nonsense manner, "and what," he looked me over, "are you doing?" He was mocking me, darn. I couldn't talk back because I had just been paralyzed, so I had to endure this. Kyat sighed and, avoiding most of the web strands, picked me up (a small squeak was heard Kyat give me a look, I glared right back in denial, he scoffed.) in a tight hold to make sure I wouldn't escape... sadly I couldn't even if I tried. Then we, or rather he, walked through the foliage back to his base. He walked in such a manner to suggest that he was in no hurry.

"You are a physic pokémon," Kyat said in a matter-ó-fact tone, "have you been messing with Boss as of late?" He said with this with a tone that promised punishment if I told a lie or the truth. Half way to Kyat's base the paralysis should have worn off by then, but he knew that so he tightened his hold on me aggressively. Sadly for some mysterious reason I was still paralyzed though it wasn't as strong.

"You don't half to be so mean ya know," I said irritated at the awkward holding.

"Answer my questions," He replied curtly, and might I add ignoring me completely; the nerves, of this damn Scrafty. I was about to give a smart comeback, but he, again, tightened his hold on me. Realizing I had no choice, I answered him.

"My name is Barry I'm a Beheeyam. When we first 'truly' met I was busy being paralyzed, and yes I have been messing with that particular scrafty As. Of. Late." I displayed my anger by punctuating the last few words, but apparently that was not the correct path of action because he squeezed me, well my head really, hard enough to give me a headache. I knew it was hard enough for a headache because well, sadly, it gave me a headache.

I was very unhappy about this, so I decided to express my unhappiness in the form of rebellion. To do this I tried wiggling, for it was the only thing I could really do at the moment. Wiggling was, surprisingly ineffective (insert dripping sarcasm here). Kyat simply flipped me so I was upside down (another squeak was heard), and tightly held unto my head. This had no positive effects for my headache. Regretfully I submitted, but resorted to calling Kyat as many bad names I could think of, in my mind.

We finally arrived at Kyat's base, and I wondered briefly why Kyat wasn't asking any more questions. This thought was replaced and forgotten by another. What was he planning to do to me? I could do nothing to him, for he had found my weakness. I couldn't concentrate when I had a headache. We started heading toward a small house located closer to the rather large oak tree then all the other houses. We went inside.

Without hesitation he tied me up, in such a way that there was no possible chance of escape, then tied me to the wall, finally he put a very small elastic headband on my head. It was just tight enough to give me an eternal headache without doing permanent damage. Damn he was good. I struggled in vain knowing the ropes wouldn't give in. A yawn interrupted my struggles. I looked towards Kyat, and saw that he looked dead tired. 'So that's why he was going so slow' I thought. Hmm... maybe I could use this to my advantage. Right when I was about to *speak he taped my mouth. That JERK. I couldn't do any telepathy so right now I was completely speechless, grrr.

Kyat went towards a small table. It had berries and herbs organized on a shelf made especially for the table. He took a few berries and herbs and started to mix them. I looked around the room it didn't seem to give a very overall lived in feel, but the bed looked loved. I looked down bored and to my surprised I saw a Joltik untying it self from webbing (webbing that was still attached to me) so that's what was squeaking I reminisced. When it was done it trotted over to the bed, climbed on it, crawled over to the window and started to make another web. Well I hope that Joltik shocks Kyat in his sleep.

Speaking of Kyat he seemed satisfied with his concoction he took out a strange jar and carefully pulled out a rotten persim berry. I struggled anew. A persim berry eliminates confusion, but a rotten persim berry does the opposite, it gives and enhances confusion. He also took out a rotten Chesto berry, which would make me fall asleep. He mixed it all very thoroughly. Then set it down. He took a thin piece of wood then started to write on it. When he was done with it he showed it to me with a smirk.

**THIS IS AN ENEMY DO NOT**

**UNTIE HIM OR TOUCH HIM**

**WHATEVER HE SAYS IS A LIE**

"This," Kyat spoke as if he was speaking to a small child, "is if you try to sway my soldiers to untie you in the mourning. So don't even think about it," he finished, then yawned again while hanging the sign close to my head. He went back to his table and took his creation, and a large thick cloth, then walked back to me.

"One more thing," He said motioning to his bed, "if you even think about waking me up in the mourning, I will put a rope around your head so tight it I _promise,_ it will cause brain damage." Kyat looked completely serious on this threat so I nodded my ailing head to show I understood. I guess he isn't a mourning person. Kyat raised a brow at the quick agreement, but said nothing and continued.

He poured the herb and berry goop in the center of the thick cloth. He then grasped all the corners, made them meet then twisted it all to prevent spillage, the cloth already damping. Kyat ripped the tape from my mouth then, with lightning fast reflexes, shoved the bundle directly in my mouth and over my nose.

I prevented my self from breathing, not wanting to inhale any of the concoction, but Kyat slowly squeezed the bundle making its contents slowly spill into my mouth. I still held my breath but it was no use his goop was already working on my senses. I started to get dizzy, and sleepy, unable to hold my breath in any longer, I took a large gasp of air through my nose. My senses simply could not compete with this dosage of berries. After about two seconds of the strange torture I fainted.

Kyat's POV

'Finally' I thought looking at the fainted Beheeyam, 'he passed out' I sighed in relief but kept the bundle on his face. I needed him to eat all of it, but I had to do it slowly so the effect of the berries could work properly. After a minute or two he finally finished. I yawned again, then put all of my berry equipment away. I half -heartedly chuckled at the irony; berries took down Barry. I went on my bed finally able to rest after all this ruckus. I yawned, looked at the spy again, and then fell asleep.

Narrator POV

The Krookodile and Darmanitan ran as fast as they could to get to base. The Darmanitan whose name was Geros, looked over to the Krookodile,

"*Dani, I thought you were a girl?" Geros questioned.

"I am," Dani, answered, "I just didn't want to appear helpless." She stated. Feeling self conscious about her gender. Geros sighed as if disappointed at her weakness.

"Anyway," Dani changed the subject, "why were you being so mean to me," She questioned a bit irritated.

"I was nervous," Geros admitted meekly, "I was trying to sound confidant, but I guess I was pretty mean... sorry," Geros apologized genuinely.

"It doesn't matter now," Dani sighed, then smiled at Geros in forgiveness, "just focus on how, or what we are going to tell our lord about how we were beaten, and tied up like amateurs. By an unknown pokémon too!" Dani quickly stated, wanting to change the subject. She then winced slightly at the prospect of telling her lord that they were swiftly, and easily taken down by a mystery pokémon.

"About that," Geros interrupted her thoughts, "I'm pretty sure it was the rival gang's Co-Captain Kyat..." Dani thought for a moment.

"Isn't he always around his 'Boss'..." Dani replied.

"So that's why the Co-Captain wasn't with him when that boss character came to our base," Geros stated. Then suddenly a thought came to mind.

"On a random note, what do you think will happen to Barry if he gets captured?" Geros said.

"Then they will force him to speak, and all our plans could go to ruin. He isn't serious enough to keep a secret," Dani said without emotion.

"Oh," Geros replied not knowing what to say to that, "hmm do you think our lord will punish us severely for running away?" he questioned.

"Will he remember why he sent us here in the first place is the bigger question," Dani looked at Geros, "he has the worst short term memory lost a pokémon could have."

"True," Geros agreed.

**Notes –**

*** We will pretend that his mouth is visible and easy to find, if he even has a mouth.**

**Dani is pronounced (Dan-I) the 'I' is pronounced as if you were saying the letter itself.**

**The rival gang leader is a bit wacky, and unpredictable, so some of his wackiness rubs off on his subjects.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kyat's POV

I woke up, yesterday's events catching up to me. 'At least Boss is most likely back to normal.' I sighed, I seem to be sighing a lot lately... I sighed at my sighing. I looked to my side in irritation hoping that I didn't have to deal with this 'Barry' character. To my complete and utter joy he was still asleep. 'Yay,' my mind shouted in glee, 'I don't have to deal with spy stress.' In a much happier mood, I _actually_ tried to get out of bed... with no success. I gave up, and decided to sleep for five more minutes. My sleep enticed mind seemed not to notice the damage that this decision could put me in.

Boss' POV

I was ashamed of myself. I had gone to an enemy base without Kyat's, or anyone's consent, got controlled physically, and then made Kyat suspicious of me and I was so rude. Darn! I have to go to a meeting now. I hate meetings, especially when Kyat hosts them. They're so boring, but then again I'm the one talking the entire time so I suppose its not going to kill me with boredom, but then I have to be all mature and stuff. Oh well, might as well get this over with.

I started to get the table set up, and then I started to think. When I was being yelled at by Kyat I felt terrible. I have always had a hard time trusting people ever since an incident when I was younger and when he gave me that betrayed look I felt awful. I was just going to make a deal with the rival tribe and then I would comeback and no one would need to know of what I was going to do. But then I got ambushed while I was coming into their base. And wow it escalated quickly from there. And I just realized...I have to explain all of this! There really is no way to explain this without sounding like a complete jerk to the gang, but things need to be done. I then finished setting the table up... I was now bored there was nothing to do, except think, but that was Kyat's forte not mine. Maybe I should go apologize to Kyat because he seemed super mad at me yesterday, well he _was_ super mad at me yesterday. I don't want to deal with him giving me another 'lecture' in front of the gang. That would suck! So I decided to go to his house and apologize.

I opened his door and looked straight at his bed. Sure enough he was still there, sleeping. I stepped into the room, but now I had doubts on apologizing to him. He'll probably kill me when he wakes up, simply for the fact that I disturbed his slumber (insert ominous music here.) To procrastinate from the inevitable I looked around. Big mistake. I yelped at what I saw, took a step back then tripped, for there was a Beheeyam hung to the wall looking quite dea- er, un-alive. Unfortunately my yelping awoke the, to my relief, alive pokémon hanging on the wall, and the sleeping beast known as Kyat, who looked quite ready to attack.

He looked at the other pokémon, relaxed, then looked at me and groaned. His eyes and body language spoke for him as usual. 'Boss what do you want, I don't feel like talking to you at the moment,' he closed his eyes, and snuggled deeper into his pillow, unconsciously perhaps. If this were any other situation I would have teased him for it, but right now I didn't want to make him hate me anymore than he most likely already did.

"I came here to apologize for being a jerk," He opened his eyes and stared at me, my mind paused, and I wondered if I should add anything to that. Before I could get any words out he interrupted me with a yawn. His actions seemed to convey, 'It's fine.'

"Oh um... ok," I didn't know whether to take his 'words' seriously or not. It wasn't because I was uncertain of my translating, I never got that wrong. It was because he was half awake, and his one weakness was sleep (which was ironic because I slept later then him) and though I would never say it out loud, or to anyone else. At full drowsiness he was about as ferocious as a drowsy newly hatched Skitty. I don't get to see him like that often though because he becomes alert quickly and he wakes up earlier than me. He threatened to kill me once, and I quote, "If you impart upon the masses my impaired and feeble predilection I shall immolate you to your foes" I had absolutely no Idea what he said but later Kyat apologized about threatening me, so I assumed he said he was going to kill me

"Well on a different subject. Who is that," I pointed to the odd looking pokémon hanging on the wall staring at Kyat as if he wanted to kill him in cold blood.

"Oh that's the guy who was controlling you." He said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. So that's why he was so cool with it. Feeling much more relaxed than before I asked more questions.

"What are we going to do with him?" I said honestly curious. Kyat gave me a vicious glare, looking far more awake than he did three seconds ago.

'Don't you dare look relaxed you're still not off the hook for your stupid actions,' his glare clearly announced. Therefore it wasn't completely unreasonable that I flinched and stood at attention, like a solider that just got out of bed. Oh what cruel fate, he could always tell me to do as if I were a child who wanted to do anything they could to get out trouble; yet I could control him no better then a poorly innovative soldier with no field orders. Kyat seemed satisfied with my poor excuse of an attention and continued on with his speech.

"Well first _we_ are going to present him during the meeting so _everyone_ can know what's happening well, partly what's happening." I suppose he was giving me leeway if there were some private subject matters. Which there were.

"On the same subject _what were you __thinking__ going into a __rival__ Pokémon's base like that and you __better__ give me good explanation or I'm not going to believe you." _He hissed the rest of his sentence, perhaps not wanting to attract attention by yelling, like yesterday.

"Well it's a long story," he glared at me more and I wined, "can't we just explain it when everyone is there so I won't have to repeat myself." He scrutinized me for a moment or two than relented. It could have just been laziness though, for he still hadn't gotten off his bed.

"Fine," and then with a silent (by silent I mean completely quiet) undertone, 'but don't you dare lie to me again.' There it was, that betrayed look again, along with a terrible pang of guilt within the confines of my distrustful soul.

"Sorry dude I guess I just wasn't thinking," my gaze sank to the floor.

"It's okay, but you're still not off the hook till the 'long story' comes out of your mouth, and _you_ are going to lug that annoying pile of psychic rock to Uncle Oaks. I'm through with him." I nodded then looked at the discussed pokémon in question. Kyat must hate him if he's making me do oddly petty things.

"What would be the recommended style of holding him?" I asked because it looked as if the Beheeyam was planning on being the most annoying thing it could be to me. Kyat turned his eyes towards him and gave the poor pokémon a vicious glare that rivaled all the glares he ever gave to me when I messed up the work he meticulously did (ordered the soldiers to do something other than what Kyat said; putting his filed records in the wrong place; put berries in the wrong place in storage; misplacing anything for that matter, ect.) Kyat then smiled ominously and said.

"Turn him up side down and keep a firm grip on his head," the Beheeyam immediately started to struggle against his restraints. Never mind I take back my earlier statement back. Kyat must absolutely loathe this pokémon if he wanted me to carry him in such a position. I didn't care though because the jerk controlled me as if I was a puppet, so I happily did as told and as soon as I started to walk towards him, Kyat sluggishly got out of bed and followed me.

Barry's POV

The rival gang's boss carried me into the ridiculously large oak tree, I wonder what his real name was, and then he set me down. He then started to remove the piece of cloth preventing me from speaking. I looked at Kyat to see if he was actually going to let this happen. He looked like was about to tell his boss something but gave up halfway through the action. I now knew some if not most of their abilities and weaknesses, so I wasn't as intimidated as I was earlier, and I wasted no time at all in letting all those long hours of silence come out.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CO-COMMANDER KYAT! I AIN'T A PRISONER THAT YOU CAN JUST ABUSE." Kyat interrupted.

"Actually you are a prison-," I responded to the calm statement with more yelling and authority.

"I'VE SOME RIGHTS 'ROUND HERE, SO I DEMAND THAT YOU TAKE THIS STUPID HEADBAND OFF MY HEAD AND APOLIGIZE FOR ALL THAT YOU HAVE DONE. HOW DARE YOU PUT ME TO SLEEP WITH THAT AWFUL CONCOCTION OF YOURS! APOLOGIZE THAT YOU HAVE SHAMED THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BARRY!" I finished and took a few breaths because that headband was taxing on my energy reserves. I recovered then stood up tall and proud waiting for the apology. It didn't come, but a few Scraftys and Scraggys came in looking confused. I forgot we had a meeting. Before I could continue my rant a mature looking Scraggy interrupted me with no trace of fear in his voice.

"Boss who is that?" he asked very politely. I decided to answer him.

"I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFULL BARRY. BOW DOWN BEFORE ME YOUNG ONE AND I MIGHT SPARE YOUR LIFE!" I looked up and closed my eyes in a godly manner. Yes that was a lovely introduction. Maybe now he will fear me. I looked down again expecting a cowering pokémon kneeling at my feet, but the sight did not meet my expectations. The scraggy looked at me as if I were an interesting beast worthy of a story, and then he looked towards his boss, put a thoughtful look on as if he was going to ask him again, but then gave up then looked at Kyat.

"Kyat sir, why is there a weird yelling pokémon tied up in the middle of Uncle Oaks?" THE AUDACITY OF SUCH, A STATEMENT! Ignoring me as if I were some kind of fool. I opened my mouth to retaliate his claims, but once again I was interrupted.

"This is merely a _foolish_ Beheeyam who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Boss will explain it all when everyone is here," Kyat finished with a smile directed towards me. At that moment I instantly wanted to punch him. The young scraggy, who I now very much disliked, nodded, satisfied with the answer, and went towards another scraggy who started to talk and giggle to whatever they were now most likely saying about me. I was now forced into a terrible dillema, retaliate Kyat's claim and most likely get knocked out cold, or be quiet and call him terrible names, in my mind. I chose the second option.

More pokémon started to come in, and I was surprised with how much space there was in here. They looked at me as if I was some interesting test subject, so I stood up straighter, not wanting to ruin my reputation further. The boss person then handed me over to Kyat, he held me upside down, permanently ruining my dignified position, and they both stood on the table. The boss character then started to talk.

"Hello everyone," he started off and nodded to his audience, "I know you are all curious about this pokémon Kyat is holding-" Kyat nodded then held me up, "but we are here to," he sighed, "talk about my actions last night and everything leading up to that." Kyat huffed and gave his boss a degrading stare. He was totally still angry with him.

"I assigned Kyat patrol because that mourning I had received a threat letter," everyone gasped, "but it said that if I told anyone about it they would harm many people in the gang. To avoid this I was told to go to their base and make a deal with them. I didn't know what the deal was, so I decided to go to their base to chec-" Before the boss could finish three Scraftys came in, and one was holding a Sandile. They immediately started talking.

"Sorry we're lat-" Before this guy could finish the second scrafty interrupted.

"Kyat sir, we couldn't find the pokémon you were talking abo-" This guy was also interrupted by the third scrafty holding the Sandile.

"This Sandile has released potential enemies," they all stopped talking and just stood there panting for a moment. The boss guy gave them a second to breathe then started to talk.

"What are you guys talking about?" he said confused. Kyat sighed then started to talk.

"They're from a pickup mission I gave them yesterday Boss," the boss nodded and then Kyat looked over to the Scraftys, "so let me get this straight," the Scraftys looked as if they were about to say something, but Kyat motioned for them not to interrupt, "you guys didn't find the tied up pokémon." They nodded.

"But you found a Sandile who appears to have released them." They nodded again.

"So you decided that the best course of action was to take the Sandile, run here, then burst into the room while there was an important meeting." They all responded with a mumbled yes. Kyat shook his head then looked to his boss as if to say 'continue I'll deal with this later' his boss nodded back and continued.

"We will get back to you three because I think you will be a very important part of my story." He said ominously


End file.
